The present invention relates to the field of agricultural cultivating equipment, more particularly to a mechanism for adjusting the operating position, including height and downpressure, of various tools mounted on the cultivator.
Conventional cultivators typically draw a variety of tools behind a tool bar. To achieve the desired results in the field, it is advantageous to be able to adjust the operating position of the various tools on the tool bar. Various known devices have been tried to provide the desired operating adjustment for the tools. However, conventional mechanisms have proven to be difficult, complicated, and time consuming to adjust.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a tool operating position adjustment mechanism that is an improvement over the prior art.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a tool operating position adjusting mechanism that is quick and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a standardized adjustment mechanism that may be utilized for downpressure adjustments as well as for height adjustments.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide the desired adjustment without the use of wrenches.
These and other objectives will become apparent to one skilled in the art based on the description which follows and the accompanying drawings.